The Return of Harry Potter
by Shadow Lord
Summary: Read to find out.


The Return of Harry Potter

**            Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter or ICP.**

**            "Harry Potter dies in freak accident!" was the headlines on all the wizarding newspapers all over England. "He was found dead in a river, we believe the current was to great for him and he drowned." Quoted a ministry official. Funeral shall be held on Hogwarts grounds and is only open to close friends and relatives. **

**            (The next day at Hogwarts) "Today we are gathered to pay our last respects to Harry James Potter. To some of us he was a friend, or like a brother, others saw him as a savior who would risk his life for anyone. To me he was like a son. But no matter what people though of him everyone shall miss him. Goodbye Harry." Said Dumbledore.**

**(A/N to save time I'm going to skip the rest of the funeral and skip time to that night.)**

**            It was a stormy night with rain and thunder, and in the graveyard you could see the freshly filled in grave of Harry Potter. As the storm races if you listen closely you can just make out something that sounds like chanting but you can't tell what they are saying. The sound rises to crescendo and all of a sudden the dirt covering the grave of Harry Potter blows off and you can see someone stand up in it. It's Harry but if you look closer you will notice he looks different, he looks like a clown with face paint and everything. Now as we get closer we hear him say "Revenge is mine, twelve people shall die tonight." **

**I've awaken and reborn,**

**Although only until the dawn,**

**I remember every face,**

**Spirits show me every face.**

            The first to die would be Neville Longbottom for he was the one who led Harry into the trap in which he was murdered by those he thought was his friends. 

**The first one sleeps inside his bed,**

**Place my fingers on his head,**

**To each temple push and smother,**

**Until my fingers touch each other.**

            The next on would be Ron Weasley who was the one who tied me up so I could be killed.

**The next makes love to his wife,**

**Only want to take his like,**

**For his family's done no wrong,**

**Place his children on the lawn,**

**Tell the misses leave the room,**

**Lest she wish to see his doom,**

**Grab the squirming filthy dolt,**

**And stuff the dresser down his throat.**

            The next to die shall be my partners Fred and George who told them to kill me.

**Now I must quickly use my gift,**

**To work the midnight shift,**

**I'll be drinking coffee in the back,**

**While listening to them chat,**

**Hear them speaking of my death,**

**Hear the laughter in their breath,**

**But the laughter quickly dies,**

**When their heads collides.**

            Now I must kill Hermione, who was in it all the way.

**Now my angers getting worse,**

**The next one works as a nurse,**

**Got to make a doctors call,**

**Drag my body down the hall,**

**Grab a scalpel and a blade,**

**Time to be the nurses' aide,**

**Operate and strap her down,**

**Carve her face into a clown.**

**Kill another then three more,**

**Now we're down to only four.**

**            Now it's time for Dean to die.**

**The next one drives a taxicab,**

**Another wicked life to grab,**

**He's screaming how he thought I'd died,**

**Lets go for a taxi ride,**

**In the wreck of twisted steel,**

**The steering wheel becomes his meal.**

            Now Cornelius Fudge must die for covering how I'd died 

**This one's watching his TV,**

**Scanning channels endlessly,**

**He stops on station forty-four,**

**It's the Wicked Clown show,**

**Watch me juggle watch me dance,**

**In 3-d watch me enhance,**

**Watch me crawl out from the screen,**

**And squeeze your neck until you're green.**

            Now I must hurry for it's almost dawn and Draco Malfoy is next to go.

**Even though there's just one left,**

**I feel my body getting stiff,**

**Now I wander endlessly,**

**The spirits have abandoned me,**

**My lips are falling piece by piece,**

**My ears and fingers in the streets,**

**Yet I don't see any morning sun,**

**And here's my victim's early run,**

**Quickly grab him from behind,**

**Round his neck with fishing twine,**

**Hold him still and pull the string,**

**Watch his head go bobbling.**

**Listen to my riddle song,**

**Even though my crime was wrong,**

**Murder me for what I have,**

**And I'll be back for all of yaw.**


End file.
